The Boy In My Dreams
by Fluff Inc
Summary: When the new boy in school starts to visit Tomoyo in her dreams... what can it mean? A warning? A secret meaning? Or love?Finished
1. Chapter One

The Boy In My Dreams 

**By: Eina**

**Chapter 1**

**Eriol meets Tomoyo**

**            Dashing through the rain, Tomoyo's damp hair framed her pale face as the rain gently poured on the humble town of Tomoeda. Carrying a dozen she tried to find her way back home while struggling with her long navy blue skirt as a school uniform. As she entered a dark brown condominium she swiftly entered the elevator and reached for the fourth floor and entered room 104.**

**"Mom I'm back!" Tomoyo cried dropping her bulky bag on the corner of the door. "And I bought some eggs too!" She said finding a colorful bowl to place the eggs on.**

**   She waited for a while, Tomoyo waiting for a response but nothing happened. Then a folded paper on the dining table caught her attention. Due to her curiosity she opened the paper, which read:**

****

**_                        Dear Tomoyo,_**

****

**_                                      Sorry for leaving you alone again without notice. _**

**_                                    I'll try to make it up. Don't wait up, I'll be returning late._**

****

**_                                                                                                            Love,_**

**_                                                                                                            Sonomi _******

"So that's why no one's responding to me." Tomoyo folded the paper back. Ever since she was a child it had been like this. Her family owns a very popular toyshop down the lane and everyday of the week she spends her time alone on the dark condominium.

**"What's the fuss all about?" Tomoyo asked as she tried to squeeze in the crowd. She saw a shiny black limousine, and then a boy emerged, with grayish-blue orbs enclosed in round specs with thin black straps. He walked in dignity as his jet-black hair shone shining against the rays of the sun.**

**"Who's he?" Sakura asked Tomoyo who had her arms folded.**

**"New boy." Tomoyo said shortly staring at the boy.**

**Beyond Tomoyo's knowledge, her simple beauty already enchanted the new boy. **

**"Ikuso." Tomoyo said.**

**"What's wrong with her?" Rika asked.**

**Sakura just shrugged. Even she found Tomoyo's behavior these days very weird.**

**"Class!" Mr. Terada tapped the table to get the attention of his class. "This is your new classmate Eriol Hiiragizawa, he came from England."**

**"He's the boy from the limousine!" Some of the girls gossiped. Hushed whispers filled the room, the students exchanging their opinions about the new student.**

**"You may sit over there, beside Daidouji-san." Mr. Terada pointed at the empty seat beside Tomoyo, near the window.**

**As classes went on Eriol tried his best to talk normally to Tomoyo but she was playing deaf on him. This went on for the whole week. Eriol became the campus crush and Tomoyo treated him the very same way she treated him the very first day they met.**

**"Tomoyo, hurry up!" Her mom called.**

**"Mom, why do I have to meet your new client?" Tomoyo asked as she went out the door of her room wearing a baby blue blouse with some ruffles on it, partnered by a denim skirt that was acid washed.**

**"I promised you that I'll make up with you so here's my promise!" Her mom smiled in happiness.**

**Tomoyo didn't want to ruin Sonomi's happiness so she did accompany her.**

**As she fixed some of the adorable stuff toys and dusted it, a question aroused on her mind. Who could the new client be? **

**Then she heard a clattering sound on the door. It must be the new client!**

**Tomoyo ran over the door to welcome them, to her surprise she saw…**

**"Hi… Hiiragizawa!"**

**"Uh, you're here Ms. Nicoli!" Tomoyo's mother cried. "And who's this attractive young man?"  
  
"Oh, good morning Mrs. Daidouji, this is my cousin Eriol Hiragizawa and I believe that your daughter already knows him." A blonde girl smiled.**

**"Oh, is that so. Tomoyo would you mind entertaining our client's cousin? " Sonomi asked her daughter.**

**Tomoyo knew she had no choice; she just followed her mom's request.**

**"Ahem." Eriol cleared his troat, trying to get his attention. "Uh, anou… nice dress Daidouji-san." He tried to start a conversation with the girl.**

**"Thanks." Tomoyo replied curtly as she continued to dust the stuff toys.**

**Eriol was surprised yet very happy that Tomoyo wasn't playing deaf with him anymore. Without even noticing it he released a very interesting shade of red on his cheeks. Too bad, Tomoyo was very observant.**

**"Are you blushing?" Tomoyo frankly asked.**

**"What! Are you kidding me?!" Eriol freaked out. "Hehehehe!" What the heck is happening to me? Eriol asked himself as he stared at Tomoyo who was grinning at him.**

**"Thinking about your crush?" Tomoyo asked.**

**"Uh, what the heck are you talking about! Crush I have no time for that!" Eriol gulped. That was close! He thought. Phew, this girl notices everything, better be careful.**

**"Anou… Daidouji? I was thinking… if I… if I…" Eriol played with his fingers.**

**Ring.**

**"Well then see you, Mrs. Daidouji!" Nicoli waved.**

**"Aya!" Eriol cried.**

**"What was it you were saying?" Tomoyo smiled and asked him.**

**"Uh… I was saying… that…" He looked around the shop. "That you have a wonderful shop and I hope that it will… ah… have more clients." Eriol cried.**

**"Oh, thanks." Tomoyo said as he watched the cousins walk outside the door. "That boy sure is acting weird."**

**"Oyasumi!" Tomoyo kissed her mother goodnight and went straight to bed. And according to her before-going-to-sleep ritual says: diary first to remember the day.**

**"Now where did I put it!" Tomoyo searched beneath her bed for her diary, but it was missing. "Gosh, where did I place it!" She panicked as she opened each and every storage room she could have to find her precious diary.**

**Tears rolled out of blue orbs. Realizing her diary was gone, how could she remember some of her very cherished moments with Sakura and the others? She knew that the only solution is to buy another one. Slowly… she closed her eyes and fell into slumber.**

**On the other hand…**

**"Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol spelled the girl's name in English on an intermediate pad, then on Japanese.**

**He thought of their first day of meeting. He smiled at her but she just raised her left eyebrow and gave him a what's-that-supposed-to-mean look then walked away. Weird thing was this afternoon; she's a different person, always smiling and very gentle.**

**"Split personality." Eriol said to himself without even noticing the two girls reading the name he doodled on the paper.**

**"To-mo-yo" Nakuru spelled**

**"Da-i-do-u-ji" Aya added. (Nicoli) "Hmm… isn't she the girl from the toy store, ah Mrs. Daidouji's only child!"**

**"Oooh! Eriol's in love!" Nakuru cried.**

**"NO I AM NOT!!!" Eriol cried as his wand appeared on his right hand.**

**Thug!**

**"No magic in the house!" Aya threw a tanuki statue at Eriol... only Kami knows where it came from.**

**"Ouch!" Eriol cried. "Why do I have to suffer in this kind of family!!!"**

**Back to he condo…**

**Tomoyo still asleep seemed to be dreaming about something.**

****

**_In a dark and creepy room was where Tomoyo had just waked up. She felt chills on her body as the wind gusted through her. All alone in the room, she heard something… a violin?_**

****

**_She followed the tune and leaded her to…_**

****

**_'Hiiragizawa?' Tomoyo thought._**

****

**_Eriol was playing the violin; there was something in him that was very weird._**

****

**_"Anou… Hiiragizawa…" Tomoyo reached her right hand to call him. When suddenly, he touched her hand, kneeled in front of her and then… kissed her hand!_******

**Bring… ring… bring!**

**"ARGH!!!" Tomoyo cried as she woke up. "What a dream." She said shivering. Her dream was freaky enough to be a start of a bad Sunday day.**

**Back at Sakura's place.**

**"So Tomoyo… what's the problem, who's bugging you?" She asked.**

**"ARGH! Why does he have to be in my dreams, why couldn't it be another boy!" Tomoyo cried.**

**"Who's in your dreams, Hiiragizawa, Eriol?" Sakura smiled.**

**Ding-dong!**

**"Sakura, Hiiragizawa's here!" Sakura's dad called (Wow, Sakura's getting more powerful!)**

**"Let him go upstairs." Sakura cried. "So is it him?"  
  
**

**Tomoyo slowly nodded her head.**

**"Hiiragizawa enter!" Sakura cried.**

**"He hasn't even knocked." Tomoyo said.**

**"Uh! Dai… dou…ji! Eriol cried. "Kinomoto."**

**Sakura just shook her head with a grin on her face.**

**"Sakura." Tomoyo called her friend as if she was planning something bad. Tomoyo was holding one of Sakura's book (It was her Algebra book, actually) and it flew directly straight to…**

**"Eriol!" Sakura cried, as he was headshot by the girl.**

**"Why does Karma have to struck today?!" Eriol cried.**

**"I'll call you later Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she went out of Sakura's room.**

**= On the train =**

**"(Sigh) I shouldn't have done that." She sighed as she looked outside the scenery of the train. 'What's happening to me?' Tomoyo asked herself. Eriol hasn't done anything bad to her, but why does she feel very mad everytime she sees him. "Now I'm even guilty about it!" She sighed.**

**A/N: Nihao! How's ya doin' everybody! Ok, I don't expect you guys to like this fic. I just messed this up to be honest. I made Tomoyo a very war freak person and Eriol just lets her do it to him. Very familiar *insane laugh* well, I would like to dedicate this to all my friends, may you all stay the same; I'm talking about being warfreak forever. Oh, this is also dedicated to Jess-chan a.k.a. Kari-chan, Master a.k.a. Black Thief (She keeps on changing her pen name!) and to Crazycat_Freak (Welcome to the fan fiction world, my friend. (Tsaring! Niwala naman kayo! Gusto ko lang namang sabihin na PUTANG INA KAYO! May you stay GAGO forever! {Now, dat's what I call a DEDICATION. *weird laugh*} Thank you *bows*) **


	2. Chapter Two

A/N**: To all the people who read my fict. I thank you all! I just want to say that Tomoyo that has no powers and she threw the algebra book on Eriol. I'm really sorry if the pace is too fast. I'll try to edit it.**

**I want to dedicate this fict to… *sobs***

**Jessica: What's with the teary spell?  
  
**

**Patty: Hao… Hao…**

**Eina: This is my fict! Appear when I need you guys!  
  
**

**Jessica: No I won't! Besides just disregard us!**

**Patty: What's –7- (-3)?**

**Eina: I think its –4. Hey! Don't say you're doing your math assignment!**

**Jessica: OO… math assignment.**

**Eina: ARGH! **

**I want to dedicate this fict to Aphrodite, not the Greek goddess. Batch 2002-2003, mga tang ina kasi kayo! Tingnan nyo naloloka na ako! Thank you.**

**Chapter 2**

**Am I In Love?**

**As the students of Tomoeda high listened to their math teacher teach them numbers with signs and a lot of weird and very confusing stuffs, the rain dropped from the sky. All of them were very tired of the two hour math class and wished the class would end.**

**"Now class, remember when subtracting signed numbers you should…" She said eyeing on Sakura who felt really sleepy and was about to really fall asleep when…**

**"Ms. Kinomoto, would you like to continue what I was saying?"**

**Sakura stood up and a pen fell down from her lap. Standing up in confusion, she really didn't know what their math teacher was saying. She tried to open her mouth and speak but nothing went out.**

**"The rule about subtracting signed numbers." Tomoyo whispered.**

**"Uh, anou… in subtracting signed numbers… ah… change the sign of the subtrahend and…"**

**"And…?" Their teacher smiled at her.**

**"Proceed to addition?" Sakura said (I learned this from my math teacher)**

**A/N:**

**Patty: Your adviser last year?**

**Jessica: No, from our math teacher this year! **

**Eina: Hai… Hai!**

**When the teacher was about to question her the bell rang.**

**"Ok, class you may go." She sighed.**

**"(Sigh)" Sakura said "Thanks, Tomoyo."  
  
**

**Tomoyo opened her navy blue umbrella.**

**"No problem, I thought you'd look more beautiful when you're calm." Tomoyo said "I think I'll go back in creating dresses for you."  
  
**

**"I have no cards to catch." Sakura said. "Wait… don't tell me this is about your diary again!"  
  
**

**"Huh? Don't joke me!" Tomoyo pretended to laugh. "Well yeah, but I'll buy another one so I have to earn it with my allowance."**

**"Really, ooh who's that hottie?" Chiharu popped out of Sakura's back.**

**A sweat drop appeared on Sakura.**

**"That's Hiragizawa!" Tomoyo grunted.**

**"Tomoyo why are so… so mad about him?" Sakura asked **

**"No I am not." Tomoyo sighed as she left them walking in the rain.**

**"I'm not mad at Hiragizawa." Tomoyo said to herself glancing at the bookstore.**

**She entered the bookstore to pass time. While choosing the books a book caught her attention.**

**"Learn to Love?" Tomoyo grunted the title. "How silly." She laughed as she picked a magazine about the latest fashion. She read the magazine while walking to the counter. Latest trends were so cool she thought.**

**Bump!**

**She felt herself fall in strong arms. The scent of the boy's cologne was very familiar.**

**"Dai… Daidouji." The boy said.**

**That voice! Tomoyo thought, it couldn't be…**

**"Huh? Hiragizawa!" Tomoyo stood up straight. She was completely aware that she was blushing for a reason she still tries to deny.**

**"Blush-on?" He asked "You're blushing."**

**"Uh, yeah! I tried it on because… uhm… it was… I'm curious." Tomoyo smiled.**

**"Oh." Eriol smiled at her and grabbed the magazine she was holding.**

**"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Tomoyo cried as she grabbed the magazine back.**

**"20000 yen" The cashier said.**

**Eriol paid for both Tomoyo's magazine and his books.**

**So he thinks he could impress me with that? Tomoyo shook her head in disapproval. "What a jerk!"**

**"Huh? Who?" Eriol asked as he picked up something from his bag.**

**"I'll pay you, don't worry." Tomoyo said.**

**"Daidouji!" Eriol called her. "Daidouji!" He followed her until they reached Tomoyo's place.**

**Eriol grabbed her soft, pale hand.**

**"Hanashite!" Tomoyo ordered.**

**"Can't you just listen for a while!" Eriol asked.**

**"No! I'm in charge of cooking today, so don't hope!" Tomoyo said walking away from him.**

**"Even if I got… something precious?" Eriol asked holding a book with blue leather jacket. He opened the book and flipped the pages. "Tomoyo, right?"**

**When Eriol looked at the doorway, she wasn't standing there anymore. He felt depression struck his heart. The girl was still playing deaf. For all of his life, this was the first girl he could say he'd really have fallen in love with and what does she gives him, hardship!**

**"Grrr… that girl is very hard to impress!" Eriol grunted as he threw the book down. **

**Up high in the fourth floor of the condominium there watches a girl who's still trying to deny her feelings.**

**"Hiragizawa, you're everything that I've dreamed of but…" Eriol said to herself as she sighed and stared at the book. What could be precious about the book? Tomoyo thought. The longer she stared at it the more it became very familiar. **

**"That cover, it's… my DIARY!" Tomoyo cried. She dashed off to the door to get the damp diary.**

**"Uh, its ruined, Hiragizawa." She sighed.**

**"I'm home!" Eriol grunted as he banged the door.**

**"Thank goodness your safe!" Aya ran to him and gave him a warm, soft, towel "I'll go upstairs to get a blanket, keep yourself warm, sit near the fireplace!"**

**"Hai!" Eriol said**

**As he sat down, he thought of Tomoyo over and over again. What has he done wrong to receive that kind of treatment. Girls sure are confusing, he thought. Why the heck should karma struck today, couldn't it strike, three or thirty years from now! **

**Clack!**

**Something fell down on his side. It was his key. What use does being the reincarnation of the greatest magician of all bring when you're in love!**

**"Eriol." Nakuru called him.**

**"What! Can't you see I'm in the state of darkness right now!" Eriol yelled at her.**

**"Her math book's missing, Sakura had just called to ask if you have anything to do with that." Nakuru said. "It's the one Tomoyo threw at you right, why don't you tell her how you feel?"**

**"Yeah, how could I tell if she doesn't even listen to me! Eriol cried.**

**"You know I'm not good with this love stuff, but you have to be honest with her." Nakuru said. "I'm sure she's denying something that's hidden in her heart ."**

**Eriol looked at her with confusion. Sure the two of them had been together for quite some time but this was the first time he ever heard her say something like that.**

**"Are you?"  
  
**

**"Nakuru!" Aya cried, "tell me are you sick, oh my god!"**

**"Aya stop panicking." Eriol said "What's wrong with you!" Eriol asked Nakuru who was being suffocated by Aya.**

**"I heard it on TV." Nakuru smiled.**

**"Oh, very funny."**

**Jessica: When will Tomoyo tell someone about her true feelings, I'm getting a little impatient here!**

**Patty: Hao! Anna!**

**Eina: Speaking of Anna I just remembered something.**

**Jessica: when! WHEN!  
  
**

**Eina: Its coming! Nobody asked you two to stick around.**

**"There its all dry!" Sakura said as she handed over her friend's diary.**

**"Thanks." Tomoyo said. "Do you think I'm being a little mean to Hiragizawa?" She asked.**

**"Oh god, oh my!" Sakura cried as the teapot nearly fell. "I think yeah. You know hitting him with my Algebra book, playing deaf with him, yeah I could say you're being mean to him."  
  
**

**"Ah!" Tomoyo sunk her head low between the pillows. "Sometimes I can get really stupid!"**

**"Sakura! This is no time TO!" Keroberos started yelling at her but stopped when he saw "SWEETS! Um *chews* yummy"**

**"Sakura, he's been acting pretty strange, I think…" Tomoyo said.**

**"He likes you?" Sakura continued. "I understand why you're being mean. Not all guys are like your past boyfriend whom you loved so much but turns out he's just using you for money, but when he discovered you're not rich anymore he lives you there standing in the rain all alone." She sighed. **

**"Sakura!" Tomoyo was surprised. She knew that Sakura had a hard time memorizing things and that she needed to tell Sakura a hundred times her tragic love story. "Yeah you're right."**

**Tomoyo shook her head in disapproval. Could she be really in love! **

**"Don't tell me your falling for him!" Sakura cried.**

**"Chigau!" Tomoyo shook her head in disgust, "How could you accuse me of such a thing!"**

**"Well, duh!" Sakura grunted "You're guilty of hitting him with my almighty Algebra book. You can't stop thinking about him."  
  
**

**Hearing her friends statement Tomoyo was now clasping Sakura's grammar book in fury. She couldn't bear to hear something as ridiculous as what Sakura had said. (Or she couldn't bear the truth)**

**"Let go of my grammar book." Sakura said slowly. She could feel the fury coming out of Tomoyo's body.**

**"(SIGH)" Tomoyo dropped the book down. "Yeah you're right."**

**"You are in love, again!" Sakura said happily. She even leapt in joy!**

**"Stupid no!" Tomoyo grunted. "Why the heck am I guilty?"**

**The next day…**

**Tomoyo's POV**

**Why the heck am I very guilty! Every time I see him, I sink very low. Its like I have something for him. Grrr! Why the heck couldn't I just stand up form my past love life and start another one! Now what the heck am I talking about! That Hiragizawa thinks he's all that! Well he's not!**

**Hiragizawa's a fool!~**

**Hiragizawa's stupid!**

**I hate him!  
  
**

**I hate him!**

**I hate him!**

**"Hiragizawa…" Nauko said**

**"and Tomoyo." Chiharu added.**

**"KAWAII!!!~~" They chorused.**

**"I don't think that your idea is a very nice one." Sakura hesitated.**

**"Yeah, setting up the two of them, may… you know… they are fighting now so…" Rika added.**

**"They might kill each other in time!" Sakura cried.**

**"Sakura… Sakura… the two's in love. They're just afraid to realize that." Nauko tapped her friends back.**

**"But I'm kinda worried about Tomoyo… she's very friendly before she met that bastard!" Chiharu said clenching her fist tightly.**

**"Look they're talking." Rika pointed as they hid in the thicket and peeped.**

**"What  do you need?"  Tomoyo calmly asked.**

**"Anou…"**

**"I'm going." Tomoyo said as she turned back but…**

**"Matte!" Eriol called " I just want to say I'm sorry that I dropped your diary in the rain the other day, I didn't mean to."  
  
**

**Tomoyo was surprised. She was the one who was supposed to apologize but this guy… Tomoyo stop! She ordered herself. She was completely aware that she could be… maybe falling for the guy, but the question was will he catch her?**

**"Here." Eriol gave a folded letter to her. "Just read it, well thanks for the time." He smiled but before he left "Your friends are very supportive." He looked at the thicket and left.**

**As Eriol left, the four girls slowly stood up and saw Tomoyo's very irritated face. As Tomoyo was about to yell at them Sakura and Rika bowed.**

**"We're sorry!" They chorused. "IT was all their fault!" They pointed at Chiharu and Nauko.**

**A sweat drop appeared on Tomoyo. Perhaps she shouldn't be mad at them, they were at the right time at the right place. When she was talking to Eriol she could feel the water slowly coming out of her eyes. These girls were the only ones to make her laugh this hard.**

**The girls were wondering why Tomoyo was laughing so much.**

**"Come on Sakura, let's go." Tomoyo said still trying to stop from laughing.**

**"Hai… hai!" Sakura said "See you tomorrow!" Sakura waved goodbye to the three girls.**

**"What the heck is your problem?" Sakura asked.**

**"Nothing." Tomoyo shook her head. "You know, I was about to cry after Hiragizawa gave me this." She picked Eriol's letter from her navy blue skirt.**

**Sakura was surprised. Cry? Tomoyo rarely cries. Everytime she cries for something its very important to her. So that definitely means…**

**Sakura held out a very nasty grin.**

**"Wo ai ni" Sakura said.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Tomoyo asked her friend who was looking pretty scary.**

**"Nothing, just a few words I learned from Meilin." Sakura said "I think you'll say those words to Hiragizawa sometime soon."  
  
**

**"I don't like that." Tomoyo grunted. "Well, see you tomorrow."  
  
**

**Sakura saw the condominium. She could remember things that happened here as if it was yesterday. The spot where she was standing right now, was the place when she first met Li Syaoran. Li Syaoran? If it weren't for Tomoyo, she wouldn't meet him.**

**"Now I have a plan!" Sakura cried.**

**= Inside the dark condominium =**

**Tomoyo looked around their condo unit. It was very neat. She imagined her mom cleaning the place. **

**"Well that's new." Tomoyo said to herself.**

**Her mother seldom cleans the place because she practically lives in the toy shop. The sink was sparkling clean. The sofa set looked like as if it was brand new and she noticed the new wallpaper. It was blue (sorry if you noticed that the most common color here is blue. I think its my _barkada's_ national color) and it had an angelic design.**

**"Is mom sick or something?" Tomoyo once again asked herself as she felt the chills on her spine. This is very odd.**

**As she changed into her casual clothes, a cute baby tee and a purple, flare jogging pants that was little bit fit on the thighs, she noticed Eriol's letter to her.**

**"Now, what could this guy write in here?" She opened the letter. It was obviously written during class, the paper was one of the leaves in his wide ruled, spiral notebook.**

**It read;**

**Dear Tomoyo,**

**            Hi. **

**            I'm really sorry if your diary was soaked in water! I promise I didn't read your diary not even a single letter! Well, except for the page saying you're the owner of the book. I didn't read any contents!**

**            Anou… can I know why are you very mad at me. Even your best friend Sakura, won't tell me. Please, I beg you, tell me. Onegai! Tell me, so I can make up for it!**

**                                                                                                            Eriol**

**Tomoyo sighed and shot the paper straight into the garbage can. **

**Why does this person care so much. It was as if he was in love with her madly! Tomoyo thought. It was like he was asking her to love him…**

**"Am I falling for him?" Tomoyo asked herself sitting on one corner of her room tucking her legs. "Maybe Sakura was right, I am in love. In love to whom?" She sighed.**

**~ End ~**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 

**It's Too Late Now…**

**Ding- dong!**

**The school bell rang.**

**This was the thing that the students of Tomoeda High was waiting especially the class of 1-A. Everyday they had math as their two-hour last subject, they have a very nice teacher but solving her Algebraic problems, was the toughest. They are now on tackling Polynomials, it wasn't that hard but…**

**"Monomials, Binomials, Trinomials and Multinomial." Sakura repeated the types of Polynomials.**

**"Sakura… its not so tough, you can get the meaning from their prefixes." Tomoyo sighed as she banged her locker close.**

**"Fine, let's go home." Sakura smiled. She knew that Tomoyo desperately wanted to go home. Today was the tryouts for becoming one of the choir members and Tomoyo didn't want to go. Not because she didn't want to, because Eriol is the one who will play the piano.**

**"Why can't the chorale tryouts be outside, like the cheerleading club, so that it would be suspended!" Tomoyo grunted.**

**"Daidouji." A boy with navy blue hair called her.**

**"What?" Tomoyo asked.**

**"Our music teacher is looking for you." Eriol said looking at the ceiling to avoid from blushing in front of Tomoyo.**

**Sakura was actually giggling, when the two was talking.**

**"I'm going home!" Tomoyo stiffly said.**

**"Eh… but… you can't!" Eriol said.**

**"Why not?" Tomoyo raised her left eyebrow followed by her right.**

**"Because…" Eriol played with her fingers. "Because Ms. Kurumizawa wants to talk to you!"  
  
**

**"Tomoyo?" Sakura looked at her friend.**

**Tomoyo knew exactly what Sakura was trying to say. "Fine I'll come… as long as you come!" She eyed a Sakura.**

**"Understood!" Sakura cried.**

"I can't believe I sang in front of that guy!" Tomoyo said walking in the rain together with her best friend.

**"Temporary Madness… Sing it again!" Sakura requested "Please!"**

**"Temporary madness rules your heart, cupid's arrow cuts right through it, blah, blah!" Tomoyo said the chorus of the song. **

**"Sakura, you know I become very nervous everytime I hear the name Hiragizawa."   
  
**

**"Maybe its because your falling for him." Sakura sniggered. "Hmmm… If I were you befriend him or else he may go away from you." Sakura said as she waved goodbye and ran.**

**"What's with her?" Tomoyo asked herself. "This is very weird."  She shook her head as she went in the condominium**

**=In her room =**

**Inside Tomoyo's haven was a big picture of she and mom that was framed. Below it was many picture frames most of she and Sakura, but there was a particular picture that she never dared try to see again.**

**"Now where did I put it?" She asked herself as she placed some of the picture frames aside. Of all the times that her hair brush could be missing!**

**Today was officially one of her bad hair days, which started this morning. She woke up late and had no time to fix her hair properly. Then she became wet because of the rain and her hair became a terrible mess!**

**"Grr!" Tomoyo gritted her teeth.**

**= At the other side of the town =**

**"Who are you going to introduce me?" Eriol asked Nakuru furiously.**

**"Just wait and see!" Nakuru grinned.**

**Eriol's POV:**

**Today, Nakuru promised Eriol that she would introduce someone to me and I don't like a thing about it! But I could use that someone that she would introduce to make Tomoyo jealous. But no! That would be bad, first of all, Sakura would kill me.**

**"What are you waiting, go in!" Nakuru pushed him to the door.**

**"Hey, why don't you open the door, she's your friend anyway!" Eriol cried**

**"Fine!" Nakuru grunted as she opened the door.**

**Eriol saw a girl about his age looking out the window. Tomoyo? He thought, Nakuru and Sakura was setting them up again, well it won't work again!**

**"Daidouji" Eriol called the girl but she didn't pay attention to him. "You're doing it again!"  
  
**

**"Of course she is!" Eriol's cousin Aya grunted. "Right? Aki?"  
  
**

**"Aki?" Eriol was wondering who Aki was.**

**"Hai!" The girl that looked exactly like Tomoyo smiled.**

**She looked exactly like Tomoyo, from head to toe. The way she carried her dress, the way she smiled and looked at him, everything was like Tomoyo! Just then Eriol noticed, that there were some things that they differ in, and that was the color of her hair and her eyes.**

**"Ah… anou… so what brings you here?" Eriol scratched his head. He couldn't believe that he was blushing in front of the girl, which usually happens when he only talks to Tomoyo. Could it be that they looked alike or something.**

**Then he just heard that the girl was giggling.**

**"Uh… sorry, its just you look like a tomato." The girl apologized. But the laughter didn't stop, Aya and Nakuru weren't giggling, they were laughing their hearts out!**

**"Grrr… what's so funny!" Eriol furiously asked.**

**"Aya, there's your tomato for you Caesar's salad!" Nakuru pointed at Eriol who was still blushing.**

**"Well, as I was saying… Eriol this is Ikari Mizuhara a.k.a. Aki" Aya introduced her cousin to the girl "Aki this is my love forsaken cousin("What!" Eriol looked at her furiously.) Eriol Hiragizawa"**

**"Nice to meet you!" The girl smiled at Eriol**

**Eriol still didn't know why he's blushing and it was getting redder and redder everytime the girl smiles at him.**

**…The next day…**

**"Oh look at that!" Nauko whispered or it was more like a cry?  
  
**

**"Ah!" Chiharu covered her mouth in surprise "Eriol's with another girl!"**

**"Don't make a fuss out of it, she maybe his cousin." Sakura laughed. "You know like Meilin"  
  
**

**"Yeah, Sakura's right!" Rika insisted.**

**Eriol couldn't believe that he agreed on taking Ikari to school with him. Every student was talking about them as they passed every classroom and he easily noticed that the guys couldn't take their eyes of her. But he was quite grateful that Tomoyo wasn't at school that time… or wasn't she?  
  
**

**"Sumimasen!" A girl ran in between them.**

**"Hey!" Eriol cried.**

**"Were you hurt?" Ikari asked.**

**"Huh?" Eriol was wondering why the girl didn't bump Ikari. "Daidouji!"**

**"You mean you didn't hear her say 'sumimasen'?" Ikari asked him**

**"Oh." Eriol was thinking too much what would he say to Tomoyo when she saw them. But first of all why would he say an alibi, Tomoyo didn't care anyhow.**

**"You saw that?" Sakura pointed at Eriol and the girl talking.**

**Tomoyo didn't answer Sakura she just pass right by her and stopped at the back of her seat.**

**"Hi." She tried to smile at the girl.**

**"Oh, are you the one seating here?" Ikari stood up to give way to her.**

**"Well yeah, but I'm really happy today, so I'll just seat in front of you." She placed her bag in the chair beside Sakura's, still trying to smile, even though it looked very sarcastic.**

**"She's so kind!" Ikari smiled.**

**Eriol nearly fell from his seat hearing Ikari's statement. For him Tomoyo and kind didn't harmonize.**

**Tomoyo was clenching her fists tightly while to Sakura and the group.**

**"Yo!" Chiharu greeted her coolly.**

**Crack!**

**Tomoyo had just punched the wall beside Chiharu's chair and it nearly hit Rika.**

**"Tomoyo…" Rika gulped as she slowly moved away.**

**"How'd you do that?" Sakura asked.**

**I couldn't believe it! Tomoyo thought, just when I thought that I found the boy in my dreams, he left. Left? Sakura was right!  
  
**

**Tomoyo couldn't believe what Sakura had said came true. "If I were you befriend him or he might go away…"  
  
**

**"Sakura." Tomoyo said. "You were right!"  
  
**

**"Huh?" Sakura asked. "Oh… it just came out of my mind!" She laughed.**

**Ding… dong…**

**As the classes went on, Ikari, the new girl was trying o be friends with Tomoyo, and Eriol was crept out. But he had a more creeping news, but he still couldn't talk about it to anyone, he was hoping that Sakura could help him.**

**Yet he was amazed that the two went along very well. Tomoyo pulled Ikari to her group to eat their lunch and snacks. They would giggle and share their food.**

**"How does she do that?" Eriol asked himself.**

**"I think Tomoyo sensed something." Sakura said.**

**"Like what?"  
  
**

**"That maybe you two would be engaged or something?" Sakura smiled at him. **

**"(Sigh)" Eriol leaned on the wall. **

**"So…" Sakura asked.**

**"Fine, it was just last night that I learned we were engaged. Aya said she was trying to tell to me that I was engaged with someone, she couldn't just find the right moment.: Eril once again sighed.**

**"I was right!" Sakura cried. "Too bad!"**

**  
"What?" Eriol asked.**

**"Nothing!" Sakura smiled. How could she say to him that Tomoyo was falling for him? That would ruin everything, even Tomoyo's feelings.**

**"But why was Tomoyo…" Eriol asked.**

**"Mad?" Sakura laughed. "None of your business!" She grunted.**

**"By the way, tell her that." Eriol said.**

**"I'll try…"  
  
**

**"Daidouji, you cook well, I hope I could cook like this for my fiancé" Ikari said.**

**"Fiancé?" Tomoyo asked.**

**"Oh… I thought you two were good friends.' Ikari placed her chopsticks in her bag. "Eriol Hiragizawa."**

**"Tomoyo?" Rika waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face.**

**Her California Maki was splattered on the ground. The news she had just heard was unbearable. Why didn't he tell me he was engaged, why was he trying to impress me, I thought he was the one for me… the boy of my dreams… Why?  
  
**

**_Its not suppose to feel this way_**

**_I need you_**

**_I need you_**

**_More and more each day_**

**_Its not suppose to hurt this way_**

**_I need you_**

**_I need you_**

**_I need you_**

**_Tell me…_**

****

****

**A/N: Here people I made my third chapter, I'm really sorry If this wasn't as good as the first two. Here begins the conflict… or the climax… I think it's the conflict. Just want to thank some persons for reviewing…**

**Purple Azures, Ms. Anonymous, Lady of Genesis, Master Barut, Onigiri_Momoko. I'm sorry, but I don't like happy endings… just wait for the end of the story… but if you don't like to wait… its your decision!**J****

**Dedication:**

**To the mental people of 6 Aphrodite, may you remain mental. To Stepepot, thanks for reading my fict, I appreciate it, sensha na kung masyado me napamura…hehehe! Pls. read and try to understand Crazy Cat Freak's story, I heard it was very weird.**

**By the daan… the song in the end was Why? By Avril Lavigne, I just added it to express Tomoyo's feelings… should I continue anyhow?**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

**I Love You**

**Its not true!~**

**Tomoyo told herself as she hurriedly ran home. Not caring whether she get wet or catch a cold, all that matter to her now is to know the truth… the very truth… about everything!**

**"Oh… Tomoyo you're home early!" Sonomi said.**

**Tomoyo just ignored her mother. She needs to cry all of this… from the bottom of her heart.**

**"It's been a long time since I cried like this!" She tried to laugh while sobbing. "Am I a jinx or something? Maybe love doesn't agree with me!"**

**Ring… ring.**

**"Hello?" She grabbed her cordless phone and tried not to make that person on the phone hear her cry. "Hiragizawa?"**

**"What?"**

**"Fine."  
  
**

**Click!**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Tomoyo asked herself. "Going to his place, huh?" She stared at the ceiling.**

**---**

**"Wow!" Sakura cried.**

**"Kinomoto-kun, please have some." Ikari handed a plate of Danish cookies. It was in different sizes, shapes and colors. "Yummy."**

**"By the way, where is Eriol and Daidouji-san?" Ikari asked.**

**"Oh, leave those two for a while… they have a score to settle with each other." She grinned evilly.**

**"(sigh) Those two are such good  friends." Ikari smiled**

**"Huh… oh… yeah." Sakura smiled as she looked outside where Tomoyo and Eriol aren't talking at all.  
  
**

**I got those two alone and look! Sakura thought as she filled her mouth once more with Raspberry cakes.**

**"So?" Tomoyo asked.**

**"Anou…" Eriol said his very usual line one more time.**

**"Don't you have anything to say!" Tomoyo cried. "I thought I could shot Sakura in my brand new video cam!" She grunted.**

**"Actually, I just asked your friend a favor, because I need to tell you something!" Eriol said straightly without any 'anou's' "Listen to this!"  
  
**

**Tomoyo was surprised. What important thing would Eriol say to me? She thought. Whatever that is, he better make it quick!**

**"Listen, I… mean we… will going back to England next week, I think its September 9." Eriol said, "and… I just want to tell you that…" Eriol blushed intensely and can't even look at Tomoyo at all!**

**"That?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.**

**"That… I… I… I am in love…"**

**SLAP!**

**"…with you…" **

**"Very funny, Hiragizawa!" Tomoyo sarcastically laughed. "You're not fooling me, ever!"  
  
**

**"But… I'm saying the truth!" Eriol insisted holding his right cheek which Tomoyo has slapped.**

**"Yeah, sure!" Tomoyo said walking away. In love, huh? How do you think am I supposed to believe that, when you have a fiancé! **

**"Fine!" Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's right hand. "I'll just say this to you one last time." He said as he hugged Tomoyo. "I love you…"**

**"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her friend who was very quiet since they went from Eriol's house.**

**"Wonder what you two talked about?" Sakura said hoping that Tomoyo would spill the beans.**

**"Hello?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Tomoyo? "Yo?"**

**"Ja!" Tomoyo said as she entered **

**"Shit!" Tomoyo jumped on her bed while totally blushing. "Why the heck am I blushing!"  She said as she slapped herself.**

**This was he second time she blushed over someone… but she didn't even knew that Eriol could say it to her that… honestly and proudly.**

**_I could answer him but…_**** She thought. Answering him might make things worse, but if she won't tell him that… she might not find anyone who loved her like he did.**

**"Wah! I'm so confused!" Tomoyo scratched her head. "I can't face him tomorrow!" She said looking at herself… blushing. "But I must!"**

**====**

**It was raining harder than the usual. The air was lighter and colder, it was a perfect day to sleep and daydream in your bed all day, but it was also the kind of day that teacher's would like to give surprise quizzes and every kind of thing that would torment the students.**

**"Ok class, I have a very nice gift to you all." Their math teacher smiled.**

**"Argh!" The class sighed. They knew exactly what that is, their teacher is going to give them a very surprising test.**

**"That's right, it's all about the laws of exponents!"**

**"Laws?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "What are those?"**

"Product Rule, you'll add the exponents, Power Rule a, multiply the exponents, b, hmm… I think…."  Tomoyo explained although it wasn't quite finished.

"Ok, pass the test papers backwards!"

"Uh…(sigh!)" Sakura picked her pencil up.

As the test went on, Sakura had scratched her head for a dozen times. What the heck are these things on my test paper, its so hard to understand.

"Hmmm…" Sakura sighed as she looked at Tomoyo who was breezing the test just like Eriol and Ikari.

"I envy these people." Sakura sighed and then continued to answer her test paper.

**A/N:  
  
**

**Eina: Hey, do you think there'll be more millipedes on the new building.**

**Jessica: Dunno.**

**Patty: I hope so!**

**Eina: What's with you guys?**

**Patty: I'm flirting with Sesshoumaru, so…**

**Eina and Jessica: Sure!  
  
**

**Jessica: Hihihihi!**

**Eina: ???**

**"Ouch, my head hurts." Sakura massaged her head.**

**"That's alright." Tomoyo said. "You'll pass for sure"  
  
**

**"So…" Sakura looked at her.**

**Sakura was hoping that Tomoyo would tell what she and Eriol had talked about the other day. Since that day, Tomoyo's attitude returned to the normal and kind person she was before. It kinda freaked Sakura out. Tomoyo came back to the person that Sakura met when they were on the fourth grade.**

**"Actually…" Tomoyo blushed.**

**"What!" Sakura jumped in excitement.**

**"Come to my house, there's soft tacos, I'm sure you want them." Tomoyo invited her.**

**Sakura looked at her. Tomoyo might be luring her to a trap that she would forget about her question.**

**"Don't worry, I'll tell you." Tomoyo ensured her.**

**I don't know how to tell Sakura that, Tomoyo sighed. Its such a hard task to tell someone that your all-time fan has confessed to you.**

**"Wow!" Sakura munched the tacos. "Yummy."  
  
**

**"So… about that… Eriol I mean Hiragizawa old me that…" Tomoyo intensely blushed.**

**"Really!" Sakura cried. She exactly knew what Tomoyo meant. At last, she thought, I never thought that Eriol could say that to her straightly, I'm so amazed. Just then, Sakura noticed Tomoyo's sad face.**

**"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "Daijobu desu ka?"**

**"Uh… yeah, but he also told me that he would be leaving next week, September 9.' She gulped.**

**"Hey… that's your…" Sakura looked at Tomoyo, "Argh! I still don't know what to give you for your birthday!"  
  
**

**Oh yeah, that day is my birthday. Tomoyo thought. Did Eriol really wanted to leave that specific day, well that's good!**

**"It's good that he'll leave that day! I'd be more relieved that no mouse is following me everywhere!" Tomoyo laughed**

**"Oh, and why are you blushing?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.   
  
**

**Tomoyo rarely blush over someone. Everytime she blushes it only meant that she likes the person that much. **

**"I don't know, maybe I just felt guilty, nah, why would I, over some dumb boy!" She said clearly and loudly. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!~~~" **

**"Suit yourself." Sakura said as she continued to eat the taco.**

**Later that night…**

**'Dear diary,' Tomoyo wrote on her diary.**

**I still can't believe that he was that serious! But how can I say mine, straightly like he did. I can't just fall for him like I did for that bastard(ex-boyfriend). I know now that he'll catch me but, I'll just bring trouble to him. So I think… I'll just let him go(Teardrop fell on the book). But… I can't take it when he leaves… I can't find another person like him in this world.**

**Tomoyo stopped writing for a while.**

**"(sigh) I'm so stupid! I knew all the time what he wanted, I just ignored it." Tomoyo lied on her bed and pulled her blanket over her.**

**Yawn!**

**"Uhm… I'm going to sleep!" ******

**September 9.**

**Sakura stretched her hands. "I haven't been here for a long time!"**

**"Yeah." Tomoyo quietly said.**

**"Daidouji-san! Kinomoto-san!" Ikari called them.**

**Today was the day when Ikari and Eriol would come back to England, together with Nakuru and Aya. This is also Tomoyo's birthday, and Eriol has prepared for this special occasion a long, long time ago.**

**"Hey." Eriol smiled at Tomoyo.**

**"Hi." Tomoyo answered back.**

**"Here… Happy Birthday." He said as he gave Tomoyo his gift that was gift-wrapped in blue, shiny gift wrap and had a silver ribbon around it tied in the end in a neat bow.**

**"Uh… thanks." Tomoyo blushed.  
  
**

**"Here… Eriol told us it was your birthday." Aya gave her gift wrapped in the same gift wrap and ribbon.**

**"I'm sure Eriol would come back, he said that he wants to break the engagement in front of his mom to make it clear." Aya whispered to Tomoyo. "I'll call you!"**

**"Uh… Hai!" Tomoyo smiled.**

**I hope that comes true, I hope that Aya isn't making it up to cheer me up."  
  
**

**"Flight 3307 Japan to England plane passengers, please proceed to the boarding area!" The announcer said.**

**"I'll be going first!" Ikari ran to the escalator going down.**

**"Come on Nakuru!" Aya dragged Nakuru who was still suffocating Touya. "Eriol, haiyaku!"  
  
**

**"Uh… hai." Eriol smiled. "Goodbye."**

**"Yeah… don't come back!" Tomoyo grunted.**

**"Sure, just promise me you won't cry over some stupid guys! I'll come back, I promise." He said as he kissed Tomoyo on the cheek…**

**"I'll be waiting for that!" Tomoyo smiled.**

As the plane 3307 flew into the great big sky, Tomoyo prayed that Eriol would fulfill his promise as she prayed that she could fulfill hers...

Finish!!!

**A/N: Thanks for reading my damn fict! Joke! I'm really sorry if it didn't turn out the way you people wanted it to be. I'm quite lucky that I made this fict a little clear, because I have a huge writer's block on my head!**

**This fict is dedicated to the Warfrix Gang, that I cherish so much. To the classroom that I may never see again, the way that I saw it before, 6-Aphrodite, na pinaka-mamahal naming lahat. To Mt Mayon a.k.a. Mt. Sinai/ Smokey Mountain, at least ung bulkan namin d sumbrero! Albay Airlines which I have never ever rode on, because I leave my I.D. sooo much. Since my birthday's near I'll treat all the readers to a spoiler… which I think will be posted sometime next 3 months… or next year?**

**The Sequel(untitled)**

**Eriol goes back to Japan and looks for Tomoyo. He searches Hokkaido, Osaka, Nagasaki and every island in Japan not knowing that Tomoyo went to England and searched Eriol. Will they ever see each other this time and could Tomoyo confess properly?  
  
**

**Pls. review, if this sequel thingie is alright with you guys.**

***Bows***

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
